Goth Love
by Dimunda
Summary: I was only supposed to go with Ino to the party, innocent enough. Right? Wrong. I meet up with the gothic, Sasuke Uchiha, and after our... um acquaitance, i feel strange with him. but what about gaara? not with the series. real life. sasu/oc/gaar
1. The Party

I was going with my sister, Ino, to a party. I think to a boy named Itachi Uchiha's party. I had heard of him at school and I don't think I ever really saw him. I then looked at my sister and admired her beauty. At 17, she had a figure. She wore a short purple skirt, a black tank top, and she wore black high heels. She had purple eye shadow, strawberry lip gloss, and black mascara. I looked down at myself. I wore a black t-shirt, blue jeans, and black flip flops. The only make up I put on was cover up.

I sighed. We were then at a white door.

Ino looked at me and said, "Now don't embarrass me, okay, Konai?"

I nodded my head and she opened the door. My eyes widened. There were people every where. Couples making out, people dancing, and….was that a football that just went flying over my head? I then walked in with my sister, and shut the door. I heard her squeal and run over to a boy I didn't know.

I sighed. I wasn't going to like this one bit. Our parents were out of town, on some business trip, for three days. They just left today. I was then offered to either stay home and bore myself to death, or go with Ino to the party. You can guess which one I picked.

An hour later

I sat on a couch, bored. I didn't like being here. I stood up and looked around for my sister. I pushed passed people and ran into a tall boy. I looked up and saw that he had short black hair and onyx eyes. He wore a black shirt with red clouds and blue jeans. From what Ino told me, he wore this a lot. I realized it was Itachi.

I smiled and said, "You must be Itachi."

He smiled and said, "I hope so, unless I'm living a lie." I giggled.

He smiled and said, "You must be Ino's sister, Konai, right?"

I nodded my head, and asked, "You haven't seen my sister, have you?"

He shook his head, saying, "Sorry."

I then left Itachi and headed for some stairs. If I could get high enough, I might be able to find her. I then reached the top of some stairs and looked for her blonde hair. I then found her and gasped. I saw her kissing my boyfriend, Shikamaru. Apparently we were over now. I felt hot tears fill my eyes. I stormed up the stairs and looked for a place to cry. I then saw a corner down the hall, a single door to the right. I ran down to it and plopped myself into the corner, sobbing.

I then heard a door creak, so I hurried and wiped my eyes from the tears and quickly stood up. I then saw that it was the door next to me that opened. A tall boy, around 6'3 walked out of the room.

He looked at me and asked, "Who in the world are you?" I stared at the boy. No. I realized he was a goth. He wore black pants, with silver chains hanging out of them, had dark black hair with dark blue highlights, and he had onyx eyes, just like Itachi. I then realized that he was shirtless.

He then placed one arm on the wall to my left side, and asked, "Are you going to answer me sometime today?"

I gulped and stuttered, "K-Konai. Who are you?"

The boy laughed and said, "I'm Sasuke Uchiha. I live here with Itachi." He looked down the hall as to expect him to be there.

He looked at me and asked, "Why'd you come up here if the party's down there?" He moved so closed to me, that our lips were barely an inch away.

I gulped and said, "I needed to get away from it. Parties aren't really my thing."

He then smirked and said, "I bet we could find something better to do." Before I could reply, he was kissing me! My eyes widened as I tried to move from him, but he had wrapped his arms around my back. I finally gave up trying to get out of his grip. I mean, he was huge compared to me! His tongue moved over both of my lips, and I refused to let him enter. I don't know how, but somehow he forcibly moved his tongue into my mouth. He gently moved his with mine, my tongue not having anything to do with it. It wasn't rough, and it was so passionate, it was hard to let my instincts make my tongue move with his.

We were than moving. We must've gone into the opened door's room. I was then pushed against a bed, and Sasuke was now lying on top of me. He twisted his fingers through my hair, firmly but gentle. He then slowly moved his hands to my back, roaming it. I then gave up, and decided to kiss him back. I placed my arms on the top part of his back. He then pressed his body onto mine, forcing the kiss to be much deeper. He moved his tongue quicker with mine.

My brain then realized what I was doing, and it felt like it was yelling for me to stop. Listening to it for once, I stopped kissing him, and tried to push him off. He then made his tongue move roughly over mine. He knew it was only a matter of time before I was free from him.

I then felt as though I couldn't breath. I wanted to scream, but considering the fact that his mouth was on mine, my breath would only go into him. I then placed my hands on his cold chest, and tried to push him off. He moved his cold hands down my back, and tried to gently move my tongue with his. He then placed his right hand on my waist and tried to stand up. He pulled me up with him and let his left hand roam my back freely.

I then pushed against him, trying to break free. We then fell over and broke apart. I fell by the door, and sat up. I looked at him, and he looked at me, saying nothing. I then realized I was running down the stairs, towards the door. I saw Itachi look at me, worried.

He asked, "Konai?" as I ran passed him, and out the door. I didn't stop running. I wanted to go home and cry, but I didn't want to be alone. I then busted into my house and ran upstairs. I gathered some pajamas and clothes for tomorrow and placed them in a black bag. I then ran down the stairs again, and ran out the door, slamming the door shut behind me.

I then ran down the street towards my best friend's house. It then started to drizzle and my blonde hair started to get into my face. I then reached my friend's house and knocked on the door. I heard a dog bark friendly, and a boy's voice say, "Yes, I'm getting it." The door than opened to reveal my best friend, Kiba.

"Konai?" he asked, "What the hell?" I then jumped into his arms, and started to cry.

I asked, "Can I stay with you tonight?"

He patted my head, saying confused, "Sure, Konai but what's wrong?"

I looked at him and said, "It's nothing, I just really need to stay with a friend tonight."

Our parents never cared about us staying the night at each others. For one, we were both mature enough, according to them, to not do anything…how did they put it? Oh yeah. _Adultery, _to be trusted. And second, we have been friends since practically the day we were born.

Kiba then led me into his living room and laid out a mattress for him and his white lab, Akamaru.

I came out, changed in my pajamas. I saw him wearing a white shirt and some boxers.

I snickered and asked, "Really, Kiba, you couldn't wear any shorts while I'm around?"

Kiba laughed and said, "Ah, don't complain. I saw you the first time you wore a bra, so shut up!" I then blushed. It was true. I was then greeted with a pillow to my face.

Kiba's mom then came into the room and said, "School night. Lights out you two."

Kiba looked at her angrily, and yelled, "You can't give us five more minutes?!"

His mother placed her hands on her hips and said, "No, but I can give you five weeks of grounding or you can lights out now."

Kiba then placed his head on his pillow, and covered himself up.

Kiba's mom smiled and said, "That's what I thought." She then looked at me, smiled kindly, and said, "Good night, Konai, sweetie." I waved to her and she turned out the lights.

Kiba then sat up and said, "She's only nice when you're around."

"KIBA!!"

Kiba then whispered, "I better keep quiet."

I the sat up and thought of Sasuke. I couldn't believe I kissed a guy I didn't know. I then placed my head into my head and cried.

Kiba came to me and held me.

He asked sincerely, "What's wrong? Who hurt you?" Kiba knew me too well and was only sincere if I was in pain.

I then told him about Sasuke. After that, we both fell asleep.

Plez tell me what you think. I got the idea after reading a story from Fictionpress but the rest is totally all my idea. I would still like to thank the author Destination for inspiring me. R&R


	2. Tutor and Studies

Kiba and walked down the road to school. I was so tired. I never liked Mondays unless we were out of school. Kiba wore a white shirt and baggy jeans, while I wore a black tank top with a red rose on it, and blue jeans. Kiba's brown hair stuck up. He never really combed it, while I placed my blonde hair in a ponytail this morning. It took forever to get last nights knots out. I shivered. I looked down and saw Akamaru walking between Kiba and me. I looked at Kiba, and he looked angry.

He punched his fist into his opened hand, and said, "If that gothic weirdo so much as touches you, I'll kill him!" I turned away and frowned. He looked at me, and started to wave his arms frantically.

"I-I mean if you want him to, Konai!" he said. I stared into his brown eyes. I knew he was trying to be nice and not hurt my feelings. But according to Kiba, they were two different things. Him being 'nice' to me, meant killing Sasuke, and not hurting my feelings, meant….. I didn't know.

We then reached the front of the school. Akamaru sat by the fence and barked happily.

I looked at Kiba and asked, "Doesn't he get hungry?  
Kiba smiled and said, "If he does, he just goes back home and eats. He then comes back here and waits for me."

I sighed and said, "Well, we're back to prison."

Kiba laughed and slapped my back, saying, "Why do you care? You make great grades."  
I smiled and said, "Doesn't mean I can't despise this place, does it?"

We then laughed and went to our reading class, which lasted two periods.

Outside the door was a new seating chart. Kiba and I dropped our jaws. We always sat by each other.

He then slapped my back and said, "Hey, don't worry. We're probably sitting right next to each other. Iruka isn't that mean."

I smiled and nodded my head. We then actually looked at the seating chart. It was different. Our class was small, but this was weird. There weren't any rows, just two desks near each other, out of 20 seats, all scattered around the room. I searched my name, and saw that I sat in the back. I then looked to see if Kiba was going to sit by me.

My eyes widened. He wasn't. It was Sasuke. I then started to bang my head against the wall, saying, "Why. The. Hell. Am. I. With. Him!" Our teacher, Iruka, then came out of the classroom.

He looked at me and yelled, "Miss Yamanaka, please stop that and get in this classroom. You too, Mister Inuzuka." Kiba then hurriedly looked for his seat on the chart, and dashed into the room. I sighed, and walked in. I looked at the back, and didn't see Sasuke. I sighed in relief.

I walked to the back and sat in the seat left to the seat next to me. _The seat where Sasuke will sit. _I then laid my head onto the desk and groaned. I then heard the door open. I didn't want to lift up my head.

"How nice of you to finally be here, Mister Uchiha." Iruka said. I looked up. Sasuke was wearing black pants that covered his black shoes, a black t-shirt, had a piercing in his left eyebrow, black eyeliner applied on, and in his left ear were two earrings.

Sasuke groaned and walked towards the back. I laid my head again onto the desk and groaned. I then heard him slam his backpack on the ground, and then nothing. I then felt his warm breathe on my neck. I looked out the corner of my eye, and there he was. I let out a small yelp, and then quickly covered my mouth. Nobody but him seemed to have heard it.

I heard him chuckle, and ask, "Is this how you react around boys?" I looked at him and frowned.

"Only to jackass, goth ones," I replied, looking away. I heard him chuckle again, and then felt his warm breathe against my ear. My eyes widened, and I suddenly realized I had goose bumps on my neck and arms. I looked around to see if anyone noticed, but Iruka was writing on the board and no one noticed.

He then said, "Don't tell me you didn't like last night."

I felt a throbbing pain in my chest. My heart started to skip beats and then started to beat faster. My hands on my knees, I clutched my jeans. I heard him chuckle again. I then saw Iruka look at him, angrily. Everyone then turned around. I felt all the blood rush to my face. I looked at Kiba. He gripped the back of the seat, and I could swear it was going to snap any minute.

Iruka asked, "Would like to listen once, Mister Uchiha, instead of flirting?"

I heard snickers around the classroom. Sasuke smirked and leaned back into his seat.

Iruka said, "Thank you. Now, as I was beginning to say, there's a reason why I arranged the classroom's desks into pairs of two, and scattered them around the room. The person you sit by will be your partner for the rest of the year. Every project we do, the person you sit next to is your partner."

My eyes widened. I whispered, "Oh, hell." I heard Sasuke chuckle. Everyone then turned away from us, to Iruka.

Iruka wasn't finished. He said, "Also, Principal Tsunade has instructed a new testing way for Reading and English teachers. From now on, you and your partner will take the same test, but different then everyone else, so I suggest you and your partner study at least twice a week."

I groaned and slammed my head against the desk.

"Hell. Hell. Hell!." I whispered, banging my head against the desk.

The bell rung and I was off to my next class, without Kiba.

Lunch

"Damn I'm starved!" Kiba yelled, slamming his chair and sitting next to me. As usual he was the one who ate the most food in school, but he stood in shape when he had track.

I took a bite of my yellow apple, the only food I got, and dug my teeth into it. I swallowed and said, "Damn, Kiba. I don't know how you stay in shape."

He grinned at me and dug into his jambalaya. After he swallowed he looked at me, his face serious. I saw him grab the edge of the table and squeezed with all his might.

"What was Sasuke doing to you?" he asked his voice full of rage.

I smiled, trying to lighten the mood, and said, "Oh he was just threatening to rape me, that's all."

His eyes widened, and I saw that he missed the sarcasm in my voice.

I laughed and said, "I'm kidding!" He smiled and ate his food.

After he was finished, we went outside for the remainder 30 minutes out of the 45. I then realized I was parched. I looked at the soda machine.

I looked at Kiba and asked, "You wanna Coke?" He smiled and nodded his head. I then held my hand out. He realized I wanna a dollar from him to pay for his. He smiled sheepishly.

I sighed and pulled two dollars out of my pocket. "You owe me," I said, walking towards the machine. He yelled a thank you and I saw him run to a table, sitting down, his back towards me.

I giggled and walked to the machine. I placed my dollar in a pressed the button for a Diet Coke. I picked up the cold can and inserted another dollar. I pressed the button for Coke and out came the can. I grabbed it, and held the two cold drinks in my hands. I turned around to face someone's chest.

I looked up to see Sasuke smirking down at me.

"For me? You shouldn't have," he said. He then took the Diet Coke that was for me, and opened it. I then reached for it, saying, "That's mine, you bastard!" He lifted it out of my reach as I jumped for it. He smirked and drank the Diet Coke. He then crushed the can in his hands and threw it in the trash can next to us.

I hit his chest. "You bastard, that was mine." He then took my hand. I struggled to get it free. I yelled, "Let me go!"

He got down to my face, and stared at me with his onyx eyes. I then heard a low growl behind me. I turned around to see Akamaru, baring his teeth and growling at Sasuke. Akamaru took a step forward and Sasuke dropped my hand.

"Akamaru, what the hell?!" I turned to see Kiba running towards me. He reached my side. He looked at me and asked, "What's with him?" I turned and pointed to Sasuke, who was looking at me.

Kiba looked at him and yelled, "What did you do?!"

"Nothing," Sasuke said.

Kiba yelled, "Stay away from Konai!"

Sasuke smirked and asked, "Why should I listen to a squirt like you?"

Kiba took a step forward and so did Sasuke. Akamaru barked and growled louder.

"STOP IT!" I yelled. The boys stared at me. I looked at Akamaru and said, "Akamaru, stop!" Akamaru stopped growling. I pointed to the ground and said, "Sit!" He sat.

"Konai!" I turned to see Principal Tsunade walking towards me. She reached us and looked at all of us.

She asked, "What's going on?" She was looking at me when she asked.

I looked at Akamaru, and said, "Akamaru just got a little overprotective, that's all."

She smiled and said, "Alright. You better hurry and get him out of here. I don't want parents calling." She then walked away.

I looked at Akamaru, and said, "Go. Now!" Akamaru turned around and ran to his spot to wait for Kiba.

I then turned and glared at Sasuke. He smirked and said, "See ya, _buddy_." He then turned and walked away.

Kiba was clutching his fists. He said, "That guy pisses me off." I sighed and handed him his Coke. He seemed to have forgotten his rage, and quickly drank it. He threw the can away and asked, "Where's yours?" The bell ran and I saw Sasuke walk into the building. He looked at me and winked.

I said, "I already drank it." Kiba and I walked into the building, Kiba saying, "Dang, girl, you drink fast."

Social Studies

It was my last class of the day. Kakashi Hatake, our social studies teacher, was talking about the battle of 1812. I already knew about it, so I began to draw. I drew Akamaru, Kiba, my other friend, Sakura, and I then saw myself drawing Sasuke. I wanted to draw him as a cartoon, but I saw that I drew him smiling while sitting in a field. It looked too real, as though he were going to pop out of the picture and sit by me.

"So, before the day ends, any questions?" I looked to see the teacher looking around the classroom. A hand rose. It was a blonde headed, blue eyed boy name Naruto Uzumaki. He was the class clown and did track with Kiba. Gai, the track coordinator, said he had to use all that hyper energy for something.

Kakashi sighed and asked, "Yes, Naruto, what is it?"

Everyone snickered and waited for Naruto to ask his usual retarded questions.

He scratched his head and asked sincerely, "Why do you always wear a turtle neck?"

It was true. Kakashi always wore a black turtle neck shirt that covered everything below his nose.

Before Kakashi could give Naruto his usual detention, the bell rang and everyone ran out of the classroom. Naruto grabbed his orange backpack and was headed out of the class when Kakashi stopped him.

"Not so fast," he said, "I need to talk to you."

I grabbed my backpack and started for the door, when Kakashi said, "You too, Miss Yamanaka." I turned around and walked towards him, wondering what I did wrong.

I walked to his desk and stood by Naruto. Naruto's eyes widened as he looked at me. I felt uneasy. Kakashi sighed and said, "Konai, I would like you to be Naruto's tutor."

"What?!" Naruto yelled. I stayed silent, nodding my head. Of course. Besides being the class clown and the tracks prodigy, besides Kiba, Naruto was an idiot when it came to school, especially Social Studies. Kakashi said, "I would like you two to discuss when you have your tutoring. You can go now."

I then walked out of the classroom and headed for my locker, when a hand grabbed my shoulder. I turned around and it was Naruto. He asked, "So um, when do you want to meet?" I remembered that Naruto lived with Iruka because his dad and mom were in the military and died three years ago.

I sighed and said, "You can come to my house on Friday since there aren't any tests this week. I'll give you my address later. I have to hurry and go." Naruto smiled and ran down the hall, and out the doors.

I sighed and walked down the empty hallways. I was the only person there. I reached my locker and opened it up. I placed my Math book in it, and pulled out the workbook. I then closed the door, and saw Sasuke, standing where the door was. I yelped and dropped my book. I kneeled down to pick it up.

He kneeled down to and said, "We need to get started on the project today." I ignored him. He smiled and asked, "You gonna listen to me?" I stood up and stared at him. I took out a pen, and said, "Give me your arm. I'll give you my address." He held out his arm and I wrote my address. I then turned and walked off.

Konai and Ino's house

"Konai, Mom and Dad said they aren't coming home till next Friday," she said, applying dark red lipstick. Great. Another week alone with my twin sister. We may have been twins but we were nothing alike.

There was a knock at the door and I sighed. I opened it and instead of Sasuke, it was Shikamaru. I frowned and slammed the door in his face. Ino then ran to me and said, "Look, I'm sorry. He told me you guys were over, and offered to take me out."

I yelled, "So when you realized the truth, you decide to still date him?!" She ignored my question. She said, "I'll be back around nine or ten, ok?" She grabbed her purple purse and headed out the door, silently closing it behind her.

I ran to the couch and buried my face into a pillow. I then began to cry when I heard another knock at the door. I wiped the tears from my eyes and ran to the door. I took a deep breathe and opened it. I realized it was raining. Sasuke stood there, his black shirt wet and out lining every bit of muscle on his chest. His black hair was pinned to his face and the side of his face.

He asked, "Can I come in, or is that too much trouble to ask?" I frowned.

I pulled him in and said, "Let's get this over with." I saw the towel I left on the ground days ago, and threw it at him, saying, "Dry off." I heard him chuckle as he wiped his hair and face. He then stopped and handed the towel to me. I said, "Just throw it somewhere. I'll get it later."

He shrugged his shoulders and placed the towel onto the couch. I then walked to the stairs and climbed them, Sasuke right behind me.

An hour later

I threw a pillow at him. He said that I was strange because I had too many pictures of Kiba, Sakura, and me all over the place.

I yelled, "If you don't like them don't look!"

"It's kinda hard when they're everywhere," he said smirking.

He was sitting on the floor, papers surrounding him, while I sat on the bed, books around me. I stuck my tongue out and he said, "So mature."

I then lunged at him, trying to smack his head. But considering the fact that he was WAY bigger that me, he had managed to pin me to the ground, beneath him.

I yelled, "Let go of me, you ass!"

I then looked at him to see him staring at me. I felt my blood rush to my face. He chuckled. He then bent down, and before I could do anything, he had his lips on mine. Again. His tongue brushed against my lower lip, trying once again to enter my mouth. Again I refused him. But then I did the unexpected. I actually opened my mouth and moved my tongue with his. We both let them move with each other gently and passionately. He placed his hands and twirled my hair with his fingers. I placed my arms around his back and pushed him towards me, wanting more. I felt his lips curl, and knew he was smiling at my sudden urge for more.

His hands were then on my back, roaming it as if he was searching. I moved my right hand to the top part of his back, and let my left one on the bottom part of his back. I then realized I need air. I took my lips off his for a brief second and that's all I got before his tongue was in my mouth once again. He was so impatient, yet I was now too.

I didn't know why, I just felt better when he was kissing me like this. I felt like I had forgotten the whole world existing, and the only thing I wanted was him. I then twirled my fingers in his midnight hair. I thought it would feel greasy, but it felt soft and I didn't want to let it go.

I then pushed him off of my lips, this time out of nowhere, and gasped for air. My lungs had felt they were going to explode if I didn't break apart from him. I placed my hand over my chest, and felt my heart pumping ever faster. I looked at him to see me smirking.

I turned away from him and began to sit up, but he pinned me back to the ground. He managed during our…um session, to move my shirt up, and it was all the way up to my bra. He looked me in the eyes.

I said, "Ok, you had your fun. Now get off me!" He smiled and shook his head.

"Will you to the movies with me tomorrow?" he asked, sweetly.

I looked at him, shocked.

I asked, "You want me to go to the movies with you?"

He rolled his eyes and said, "No, I want you in bed with me."

My eyes widened and my mouth fell open.

He noticed and said, "Sarcasm, Konai, sarcasm."

I then closed my mouth, feeling like an idiot.  
He asked, "Are you going to answer me?"

I frowned, trying to feel hatred towards him again, and said, "I don't think I should after what you did today."

He chuckled and said, "I'll buy you another Coke, how's that?"

I turned away from his demanding eyes and said, "That's not what I meant."

I looked to see confusion in his eyes.

I said, "I meant what you did to Kiba today. That was just mean."

He chuckled again and replied, "He was trying to order me around."

I yelled, "He was only thinking of me."

He smiled and asked, "How about I make a deal for you then?"  
I looked at him, saying nothing. I was waiting.

He smiled and continued, "I leave you alone for the rest of your school year if you go on this date with me."

I smiled. A whole school year without him. The only time I would deal with him was in Reading and English projects, which was easy enough because Iruka didn't give many out.

I frowned and said, "Not good enough."  
He sighed and said, "That, and I apologize to the squirt."

I smiled and said, "Deal."

He smirked and got up. He grabbed his things, saying, "I should head home. Itachi'll kill me if I'm late." He sounded completely serious.

He stood in the doorway. He looked at me, saying, "Oh, and Konai?"

I looked at him.

He smirked and said, "It's much better when you kiss back." And he walked down the stairs.

I blushed deeply and thought what I did.

I then reached for my purple phone and began dialing Kiba's number.

So how was it? Decided to put in a kissy scene. The next chapter will be on their date, barely a paragraph on school. R&R for me. :)

Dimunda


	3. The Mistake

The next day seemed to go by really fast. We had an hour long assembly, Iruka made us watch _Romeo and Juliet,_ my other teachers just left us with some individual work and Kakashi just let us watch a movie, saying he had to grade some papers and couldn't handle anymore at the moment.

The final bell then rang and everyone ran out the school including me. Kiba decided to walk me home, not dare facing his mother after he got a D on his Science test.

"Kiba, if you need help, you know you can ask me," I said, looking at his horrible test. I shook my head at the obvious answers he had missed. I think he only made a D because he guessed on some of them, and got lucky.

I said, "Dang, Kiba, you missed some of the most obvious!"

Kiba threw Akamaru a dog treat he carried and said, "Easy for you. You're a freakin genius, Konai! But you can help me. Two weeks from now I have a test. So will you study with me next week?"

I smiled, and nodded my head, handing him his paper. He yawned, and asked, "So, you wanna come over a play football or something?"

I shook my head, saying, "Sorry. I can't. I sorta have a date tonight." I then noticed he stopped. I looked at him and asked, "What?"

He looked at me and asked, "With who?"

I laughed and said, "I ain't gonna tell you. If it goes well, I'll tell you tomorrow."

He smiled and asked, "Is it Gaara?" Kiba and Gaara were best friends, but Kiba said Gaara and I were tied for best friends, and I was ok with that. Gaara seemed like a nice guy and it was good that Kiba didn't have only a girl best friend. He always tried to hook me up with him, and it never worked. I shook my head, slyly smiling.

He gave up and we made it to my house. I waved good-bye and wished him luck with his mom. I then saw a note on the door. It read:

_Going to TenTen's house to study. Be back late._

_Ino_

I tore the note off the door, and walked into the house, throwing my backpack onto the couch. I then saw that the phone's message light was blinking. I pressed the button and went to get a drink. It was my mother's voice.

"_Konai, Ino, dears, it's your mother. I'm so sorry, but we won't be back for a month. If I could I would change it, but I can't. If we end up on our client's good side by the end of the month, the company will be getting much more money. If you two have any troubles, call us. We love you and again we're SO sorry."_

I sighed. So they weren't going to be back for a whole month? I could deal with that. Ino and I were seniors, almost adults. We could take care of ourselves. Wait….. at least one of us could.

Then, another message came. This time from Sasuke:

"_Konai, I'll be there around 5. See you later."_

I looked at the clock. It was already 4:45! I ran up the stairs and looked through my closet. I then decided to wear this white blouse I bought, and some blue jeans. I picked up a chocker necklace with a flower, and hooked it around my neck. I then went to the bathroom and brushed my hair. I decided to keep it down. I then put cover up and blush on.

I then heard the doorbell ring. I quickly got my sister's pink high heels and but them on. I grabbed my phone from the room, and placed it in my pocket. I then ran as fast as I could down the stairs. I then opened the door and there he was.

He wore a black t-shirt, black cargo pants with chains, fresh eye liner was around his eyes. I noticed he didn't have his eyebrow piercing, but he did have his ears' piercing.

I then saw him smirk and ask, "Are you going to come on or stare at me all day?" I snapped out of my thoughts and walked out of the house, locking the door and putting the key in the opposite pocket, away from my phone. I then saw a black convertible as Sasuke walked ahead of me.

I then started to walk towards the car. I was going on a date with a guy that I've known for three days. Oh yeah, I'm smart. I sighed. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad.

I then opened the door to the car and sat in the seat. We then drove down the road. "We're going to a drive in movie, if that's ok," Sasuke said. I nodded my head and asked, "What movie?" I saw him smile and replied, "I am Legend." I shivered. Kiba saw that movie last week and said it scared the mess out of him.

We made it there within 10 minutes of pure silence. He drove the car to a spot and stopped. The previews already started and it was already dark. I heard the movie loud and clear. Now all that was left was spending two hours watching a scary movie, and being in the same car as Sasuke.

I jumped when the main character was met with some of the sick people. I leaned my head into Sasuke's chest to look away. I heard him chuckle. I then blushed and moved away. I then felt his hand wrap around my chin and turned my face towards his. Could he not make every meeting of us end up making out? He then moved in and that answered my question.

I didn't hesitate to open my mouth this time. He then pushed my back onto the car seat as he moved in closer. He placed his left arm on my back, and his right hand on my face. Something then felt wrong. He moved his left hand lower and lower until he wasn't on my back anymore, but lower than that if you know what I mean. I started to feel uncomfortable. My stomach felt as though it was holding a brick, and I started to feel warm.

I didn't like it. I was scared. His right hand then moved to my chest and he tried to unbutton my shirt. I used my left hand to move his hand away. He kissed me harder, and his hand was on the side now. When he let me breath, he again moved his hand to my chest. I whispered, "Don't." He then placed his mouth on mine and ignored me. He got one button done when I started to cry.

I used a free hand and opened the door. I squirmed from under him. I looked at him from in the car. He tried to look innocent. He said, "I'm sorry, I-" He reached out a hand but I slapped it away. Tears fell down my cheek. He said, "Konai, please. I'm sorry. Please come back." I screamed, "NO! You'll just try and do the same thing."

He said, "No, I won't. I'm sor-" "STAY AWAY FROM ME!!" I then turned around and ran from him. I heard him call my name, but I ignored him. I kept running until I saw the bathrooms. I ran behind them. I fell to the wall, sunk to the ground, and began to sob. I heard the faint sound of footsteps, and finally a voice asking, "Konai?"

I looked up to see a blood, red head with sea foam eyes. He wore a tan shirt that showed his muscles and wore blue jeans. He had dark rings around his eyes, probably from lack of sleep. Kiba had told me he never really slept.

I asked, "Gaara? Gaara Shukaku?" He nodded his head and walked to me. He sat down on the ground. I guessed we knew each other's names from the constant attempt to hook us up by Kiba. Kiba stopped recently when I caught him asking Gaara to take me on a date. I then told him if he didn't buzz off, I would personally break his legs.

Gaara looked at me with his eyes. They looked concerned, sweet, and gentle.

He asked, "Are you alright?" I shook my head.

He asked, "What happened?" Could I tell him? Could I trust him?

I told him what Sasuke tried to do, and he stared at me. I told him I didn't want him to, and that seemed to make everything better. He then embraced me in a hug, saying, "It's ok."

My eyes widened. I then felt slightly better. Was it his niceness or his comfort that made me feel better? Or was it just him? He then helped me up and asked, "Would you like me to take you home?" I nodded my head and wiped the tears from my eyes.

We then stepped from behind the bathroom's building and I gasped. I saw Sasuke looking around for me. He then caught me in his eyes and started to walk towards Gaara and me. I hid behind Gaara, as if it would make anything better.

Sasuke stood at least four feet from Gaara. He tried to look at me. He said, "Konai, I'm sorry. That was wrong of me. I'm really sorry." I didn't reply. I didn't want to see him. I shook my head. Gaara saw and said, "She doesn't want to see you, Uchiha."

Sasuke then looked furiously at Gaara. He yelled, "Butt out, Shukaku!" Sasuke then looked at me, sympathy in his eyes. He said, "I'll take you home, Konai, if you want me to." Gaara said, "Which she doesn't."

Sasuke yelled, "I swear if you don't shut up, Shukaku, I will punch your face in!" Gaara smiled and said, "Then have a go."

I yelled, "DON'T YOU DARE!" Sasuke had clutched his fist and now looked at me. He looked sad. I wanted to go to him, but I couldn't. He might try again. Even if he said he wouldn't, I couldn't go to him.

Sasuke then said, "Konai…."

Tears leaked out my eyes, as I said, "I don't want to see you, Sasuke."

His eyes widened. He then looked utterly sad.

Gaara then looked at me and said, "I'll take you home now if you want." I nodded my head, and he led me to his car. I looked out the corner of my eye and saw Sasuke stare at the ground as he walked sadly to his own car.

We drove down the street. Gaara and I hadn't said a word since the drive in. I then pointed to a house and said, "That's it." He parked his tan truck in the driveway.

I looked at Gaara and said, "Thank you so much, Gaara." He smiled and said, "Anytime." I smiled back. He asked, "See you tomorrow?" I smiled.

"If you come see Kiba and me," I replied. I saw him smile. I then closed the door, and he backed out of the driveway. I waved good-bye as he drove down the street. I walked to the door and unlocked it. I heard the phone ring, and it rung one last time before the answering machine came. I then heard the voice I didn't want to hear:

"_Konai, please answer the phone. I'm sorry. I'm truly, truly sorry. Please pick up if you're there." _

I reached for the phone but resisted. I put my arm by my side and he continued:

"_I shouldn't have done that, Konai, it was wrong. I should've stopped the first time I noticed you were uncomfortable. I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me. Please accept my apology. Please either answer if you're there, or call me. I'll wait if you decide to call. I'm sorry..." _

The phone then went dead. I then looked at the clock to see it was 7:48 PM. I felt something move down my cheek and I ignored it. I then went upstairs, and changed into shorts and a lime green shirt. I turned out the lights, and fell asleep.

I ate the final piece of my toast, when I heard a knock at the door.

"Konai, can you get that? I'm busy, "Ino yelled from the upstairs bathroom. I sighed. I grabbed my backpack and as soon as I met the guest, I would leave for school. It was only Wednesday and I wanted this day to be over.

I opened the door and saw Gaara.

"Gaara?" I asked, "What're you doing here?" He pointed to his truck and said, "I'm giving Kiba a ride to school. Want one?" I smiled and nodded my head. I saw Kiba was sitting in the back, so I took the passenger's seat. I placed my backpack on the ground and Gaara got into the car. He then backed out of the driveway, and we drove down the street.

Kiba then leaned in our two seats, and asked, "So, Konai, how was your date last night?"

I tensed up, and replied, "I don't want to talk about it." I saw him looked worried but he dropped the subject. I noticed Akamaru not there and asked, "Where's Akamaru?"

Kiba frowned and said, "Tsunade called the school and asked my mom to keep him at home for a week. A parent called about him being a raved dog, or something." I said, "I'm sorry, Kiba."

We then made it to school. I flung my backpack over my shoulders and walked with Kiba and Gaara into the school. When we got inside, Gaara said, "My locker's on the other side of the school. See you guys at lunch?" I smiled and said, "Sure."

He then turned and walked away. I then smiled and looked at Kiba. He was smiling slyly. I blushed and asked, "What?"

He rolled his eyes, saying, "Nothing." I then looked at my locker and my eyes widened. There was Sasuke, waiting for me. I looked at Kiba and asked, "You don't need anything out of your locker do you?" He shook his head.

I smiled and asked, "Then will you walk with me to mine?" He smiled and nodded his head. We then headed down the hall. I saw Sasuke look at me and he leaned off the lockers. My heart stopped as I got closer. Kiba was talking about how we could do something after school today, and I agreed.

Anything to keep my time AWAY from Sasuke. I reached my locker and he looked at me. I started turning the dial. He asked, "Konai, can I talk to you?

I opened the locker door, saying, "I don't want to talk to you, Sasuke." I pulled out my English and Science books, and searched for my purple, blue, and black pen.

"Please, just give me one minute, Konai," he begged. I had found my blue and black pen and looked for my purple one.

"No, Sasuke, I don't want to talk to you," I said. I had found my pens and stuffed them in my backpack.

I slammed my locker door, and turned to walk with Kiba. Sasuke then grabbed my wrist.

I turned to him and yelled, "Let me go, Sasuke! I don't want to talk to you!"

He yelled, "Just give me one minute!"

"What's going on?" We both turned to see Principal Tsunade and Assistant Principal Shizune standing right by us. Sasuke let go of me and said, "Nothing."

Tsunade looked at me and asked, "Konai?"  
I frowned and replied, "Like he said. Nothing."

Tsunade then smiled at me and said, "Then I think you three should get to class before something does happen."

Lunch

Kiba, Gaara, and I decided to skip lunch. I wasn't really always hungry, Gaara never ate, and Kiba said he didn't feel like eating, which was a shock to me. I then got up and said, "I'm going to the bathroom. I'll be right back." I then walked to the other side of the concrete patio and made my way to the ladies room.

I walked out of the bathroom, only for someone to grab my wrist. Again. I turned around to see Sasuke leaning against the Coke machine. I struggled, saying, "Let go of me, Sasuke. I don't want to talk to you."

He then pulled me towards him. I tried with all my might this time to pull off of him. He forced me to look into his eyes. He said, "I just want to set things right, Konai."

I asked, "Set things right? What do you me-" He then moved his lips on top of mine, smashing them hard against each other.

I was furious. He dared to kiss me after what happened last night?! He pressed his tongue yet again, over my lips. I made sure he had no way of entering my mouth this time. Realizing defeat, he took his lips off of mine. He had dropped my hands, and the second he did, I slapped him across the face as hard as I could. I then ran over to Gaara and Kiba who were already starting to come my way.

Kiba embraced me in a huge and said, "I'm going to hurt that creep so bad!" He was so angry, that he was shaking.

I looked into his eyes and he suddenly understood. He said, "He was the one who hurt you last night, wasn't he?" I nodded my head slowly and laid my head against his chest for comfort. The bell than rung and we left the patio. Kiba apologized and promised we were going to have fun after school. He then left for his next class, which I didn't have with him.

Gaara, on the other hand, did have the next class with me. He walked with me through the crowded halls full of younger high school kids. He looked at me, as though he was afraid to ask me something.

I smiled and asked, "What is it?"

He blushed and said, "It's nothing."

I grabbed his arm playfully, saying, "Come on, tell me!"

He smiled sheepishly and asked, "Are you busy Saturday?"

I shook my head, wondering where he was going.

He looked into my eyes and asked, "Then, do you want to catch an afternoon movie with me? Or we could do something else."

I smiled. I said, "A movie would be great."  
I looked down the hallway, and then quickly said, "But no drive through movies! Theater."

That made him laugh. He asked, "What do you want to see?"

I thought about it and asked, "How bout Cloverfield?"

He smiled and said, "Cloverfield it is."

I then got home after playing football with Kiba and Akamaru till eight o'clock, I decided to head home. I opened the door and saw that the TV was on a soap opera but Ino was sound asleep. I smiled and ran upstairs.

When I got upstairs I had changed and started to listen to my stereo. The song, Over and Over by Three Days Grace played. I widened my eyes. I change the song to Just Like You by Three Days Grace. Over and Over was too realistic to me right now.

I hummed through the chorus and decided to get on my computer. I got on Myspace and saw three new messages. Two were from Kiba, one sent hours ago but it was a picture of a sleeping Akamaru, and the other was just sent, asking what Gaara and I were talking about.

I typed back that he and I had a date Saturday. I before I could read my other mail, a friend request came up. The screen name was Gaara, and the picture was of Gaara, sleeping. Probably taken by a family member. I accepted it and he sent me a message saying he couldn't wait till Saturday. I replied I couldn't either.

I then looked at the unread message and saw that it was from Hinata, a girl I have known since kindergarten. She sent it an hour ago, asking how I was and if I wanted to hang Saturday. She was on now so I decided to reply, 'Nothing, but I'm going to be busy Saturday. How bout Sunday?' I sent it an returned to my inbox.

Kiba had replied by sending a picture of a heart. I sent him a message saying I was going to punch him tomorrow. I then read a message from Gaara. He said, 'Kiba sent me a picture with a heart.' I replied that he sent me one too.

I read Hinata's message and it said, 'That would be great.' I then messaged everyone that I was tired and was going to bed. I turned off my computer monitor, turned out my lights, and jumped under my covers. My purple phone than ran and I tiredly answered it, "Hello?"

"Konai?" It was Sasuke.

I frowned and became angry. I said, "Look, Sasuke, I don't want to talk to you, so just leave me alone."

He replied, "I'm going to keep bugging you until you listen. Just give me one minute."

I sighed. Best just get it over with. "You got one minute. Now."

"I'm really sorry, Konai. I truly, truly, _truly_ am. I'm sorry. I was stupid, arrogant, and a moron. I messed everything up. If I didn't you wouldn't, I wouldn't have hurt you." Even he knew he had hurt me. 30 seconds left.

He continued, "I'm just asking you to please forgive me. We don't have to be anything; I just want to know that you forgive me. Please, Konai. Please." His voice was begging now. I sighed. I couldn't believe I was caving in.

I replied, "Fine, Sasuke, but we're not going to be anything, alright?"

"Fine with me," he said, apparently feeling better.

I knew he didn't mean it, so I said, "I'm serious, Sasuke. Nothing."

He said, "I'll make you mine. One way or the other."

The line then went dead. I sighed and hung the phone up.

I then went under the covers and fell asleep.

Come on people I want reviews! It can't be that bad! I won't stop until I get some reviews. Flames can be accepted so I can get better. Bye. :)

Dimunda


End file.
